A Suicidal Lover
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Well its Yaoi RathRune. Voilence, attempted suicide, and denial. R&R! Enjoy


A Suicidal Lover  
By: Shadow Cat  
  
Cat: Well, I have read up to 11!! And I can't believe it!! But, this is an AU! In fact most of my stories are AUs!!  
  
Shadow: This is about Rath and Rune! They are the couple! With hints of Thatz and Kitchel and Alfeegi and Ruwalk! Yes, 'Feegi is still alive in our world!  
  
Manty-Chan: Rath goes suicidal. -_-; No, surprise there.  
  
Cat: I don't own them!! If I did, well lets just say Yaoi would rule!! And 'Feegi would still be alive!! Hope you enjoy! R&R! Please!  
  
*~*~*Story*~*~*  
  
It is a hot summer day in the kingdom of Dracqueen and the Dragon Lord gave Rath, Rune, Thatz and Kitchel the day off. So the four of them are going to a nearby lake.  
  
"So, Rath are you going to tell him?" Kitchel asked sitting on Rath's bed while waiting for the boy to get dressed.  
  
"I don't know." Rath said from the bathroom.  
  
""Oh, come on Rath! If I have to hear you say how golden Rune's hair is, I'll scream!" Thatz, the dragon Knight of Earth said to the Fire Dragon Knight. "Come on Kitchel and I will help you."  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we would never have gotten together."  
  
"Even though locking us in a room was a pretty low blow." Thatz grumbled. Rath smirked coming out of the bathroom remembering that day. "Yeah, but it was pretty funny hearing your screams!" Rath says with a giggle.  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
Rune is walking down the hallway thinking of a certain, black haired, crimson eyed boy. 'I wonder what's wrong with Rath. He seems to be avoiding me lately and every time I get near him, he gets all flustered.'  
  
::Rune, I think Rath likes you!::  
  
"Water! How can you think such a thing! You know I'm in love with Tintlet!" Rune yells, not noticing the group of people behind him.  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
Rath is walking with Thatz and Kitchel towards the meeting place with Rune, when they heard Rune yell at Water.  
  
::Master?:: Fire asks.  
  
"Thatz, Ummmm.I just remembered that I have to do something!" Rath says before turning around and running back towards his room. Rune hearing the commotion turns around.  
  
"Hi guys, where's Rath?"  
  
"Like you would care," Kitchel mumbles through clenched teeth, "Rath decided not to come."  
  
Well, I'll go talk to him. He's been dieing to get out of the castle." Rune said.  
  
"No, it'd probably be best if you don't, come on let's go." Thatz and Kitchel walk off.  
  
"Earth, what is wrong?"  
  
::You are blind Rune if you can't see it.::  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
Thatz, Kitchel, Water, Earth, and Rune spend a cooling, relaxing day at the lake, totally forgetting their problems for the time being.  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
When they arrive back at the castle, the dragon lord comes running up to them. "Isn't Rath with you?"  
  
"No, at the last minute he decided not to come. Why? Isn't he here?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Rune, but we all thought he was with you so we didn't worry."  
  
"You mean he isn't here?" Kitchel asks in a timid voice.  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Did he take Fire with him?" Thatz asks, his face almost deathly pale.  
  
"Yes, that is what is weird about this."  
  
"NO!" Thatz and Kitchel scream in unison. "Pleas tell us that your joking."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Come on then we have to hurry."  
  
"What, why?" Rune asks.  
  
"Come on! Do you really trust Rath by himself! Especially in his state of mind!" Kitchel yells at Rune.  
  
Rune's pale face gets even paler and his luminous blue eyes widen as he starts to shake.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
You see an eight-year old Rath playing with a ten-year old Rune. "Hey Rath, why are you so full of life?"  
  
"Because I want to die."  
  
Rune just stares at the smiling, cute kid in shock. "Hey, Rune-chi where would you like to die?"  
  
"I don't know Rath."  
  
"I know! I would like to die."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Rune are you okay? You're looking a little pale."  
  
"He always looks pale, Thatz."  
  
"Oh right. But he's looks a little paler than normal."  
  
Rune ignores the two of them and turns to the dragon lord. "You say he's not here?" The dragon lord nods and Rune becomes hysterical.  
  
"Have you looked everywhere? Are you positive that you looked absolutely everywhere? And because of his ever present depressed state, what do you think he would do if he was alone! He's been trying to kill himself since.since.since.FOREVER! And who knows what could happen to him! And what happens if Nadil's army gets a hold of him! We have to find him now!" He runs off towards the courtyard thinking: 'Before its to late, oh Rath, where are you? You better be safe, I don't know how I could live with out you. I lied to water when I said I loved Tintlet, I really love you Rath!' The three look after him with dots for eyes and sweat dropping. Kitchel shakes her head and mumbles, "Well, maybe he really does care about him."  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
Rune is panting by one of the many lakes in the Dragon Castle garden. 'No, I don't believe he will be here. No, he'd leave the castle to die, but where? I know he told me.' He sits down at the edge of the lake and pulls his knees up to his chest. He buries his head into his knees, long, silky golden hair hides him. His shoulders start to shake as sobs rack his body. 'Rath, where are you? Why can't I find you? I need you, I don't know what I'd do without you!'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Rune-chi where would you like to die?"  
  
"I don't know, Rath."  
  
"Well, I'd like to die in some place beautiful and peaceful. In a place where the beauty of it is not hemmed in by stone walls. I would like to die in the Farie Forest, by the lake there! Wouldn't that be such a great place to die! And Rune-chi I'd still be near you!" The eight-year- old Rath smiles at the ten-year-old rune. Then Rath goes and tackles Rune to the ground. "I love you, Rune-chi!" He says dropping a kiss on the fair elf's lips, just like he had seen Alfeegi and Ruwalk do when they thought they were alone. The elf blushes at Rath's actions. "You love me too, right Rune-chi?" The elf looks up into Rath's deep crimson eyes shinning with so much joy and pain, and felt like he was drowning in their depths. "Yeah, I love you too Rath." Rath smiles and gives Rune a hug. "Now, I know you'll always be with me, no matter what!" "I'll be with you no matter what, Rath."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Rune's head snaps up and his large blue eyes are unfocused as he looks straight ahead and mumbles "Lake.farie forest.Rath.die." Water scared for Rune's health whacks him upside the head with his tail. "Ouch! Water, what the hell!"  
  
::You were scaring me! I was worried and didn't know what to do! What's wrong?::  
  
"I know where Rath is, come on we have to hurry!" Rune runs out of the courtyard, through the gates, across the road and into the farie forest. He crashes through the forest like a demon on a killing spree. 'I must get to Rath before its to late.' He reaches the lake and stops short in shock. Rath is squatting in front of a shimmering, glittering lake. He has a bloody dagger, dirty from his own blood. Rune could see cuts going up and down his arms, no doubt self-inflicted. His eyes widen as he looks at Rath's face, his eyes are lifeless, like he has no soul anymore. He watches as Rath runs the dagger across his hand drawing blood. Rath stares at his hand like it was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen, he closes his hand into a fist and blood oozes around his knuckles and hand. Rath opens his hand again and watches as his bloody fingers move back and forth. By this time Rune is freaked out, the signs are all there. 'Rath no! NO! You can't, you can't leave me here alone!' Rune shakes his head, as tears flow down his face like rivers.  
  
"You know Fire," Rath says to his dragon, still looking at his hand, "to think that such calmness can cleanse my blood." Rath sticks his bloody hand into the lake and watches as the clear blue water washes away the blood, he lifts the dagger up and stares at it with detached and morbid fascination.  
  
Rune watches in morbid fascination as Rath lifts the dagger up to inflict a fatal cut, Rune jumps out and tackles Rath to the ground, pinning the hand that is holding the dagger to the ground. Inside Rune is hysterical and just wants to shake Rath for nearly giving him a heart attack. But instead he just kept him pinned down and starring into his eyes. Rune was trying hard to not show how scared he was at the thought of losing Rath but his shaking and tears are running down his face. "No, you can't. You can't leave me alone. You just can't."  
  
"Rune?"  
  
Rune collapses and his dams break fully, he falls on top of Rath, sobbing uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no." Rune mumbles burying his face in the crook of Rath's neck. Rath wraps his bloody arms around Rune, holding him. Neither of the caring if they are getting all bloody. "Rune, Rune are you okay?"  
  
"You selfish bastard! How could I be okay? I almost lost you, you idiot! Are you trying to break my heart? I love you! How could you ever even think of leaving me! What about me? What would I do if you were gone?" Rune's voice is lost as another wave of tears rise to the surface and overflows the dam of his ocean blue eyes. Rune continues to hug Rath tight and Rath just holds onto Rune as though at any moment he might fade away. "You said we'd always be near each other Rath! But how could you be near me if you die? I love you, love you, so how could you even think of leaving me! I thought you said you loved me, too, you even kissed me!" Rath looks at Rune in shock wondering when he had ever done that, when it hits him. He told Rune many years ago that he loved him. Rath smiles bringing light back into his dull eyes as he holds Rune tighter. He shifts so that he is in a sitting position, with Rune on his lap, the dagger lying forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Shh, Rune, Shh, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Rune looks up at him with unfocused blue eyes. "I love you. And you love me, so neither of us are going anywhere." Rath tilts Rune's face up, smearing his pale skin with blood, as he leans down and places a kiss on Rune's silky, pink lips. Rune moans as he snuggles closer to Rath, to deepen the kiss.  
  
Fire and Water lean back on the branch they are perched on. They let out happy chirps as Water and Fire holds up signs.  
  
Fire's sign: ::Well, its about damn time! I just wish things weren't so bloody! But, we're talking about Rath so what do you expect!::  
  
Water's sign: ::Well, at least they are both happy. And maybe this will teach Rune not to LIE about his FEELINGS!::  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Cat: So what do you think? Good, Bad, I should just stick to reading fanfiction instead of writing because it was so bad, leave a review please!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Oh, this is the best you've ever written!! Morbid!!  
  
Ihasan: *hiding Trinton's and Manty-Chan's eyes* A little to morbid for the kids don't you think Cat? But, we just got 12, and we can't wait to get 13!!! Please leave a review for Cat, it will make her really happy.  
  
Manty-Chan: Come on! I want to read it!  
  
Ihasan: NO!  
  
Trinton: Why not?  
  
Ihsan: It's to morbid for your young minds!  
  
BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
